A Hedgehog's Brotherhood
by Jamesman101
Summary: The sequel to A Hedgehog's Beginning. A year passes after Sonic's relationship with Celise begins, and after his first adventure. This tells the story of how Sonic first met his little pal, Tails! It goes off to a rocky start at first. Chapter 2 is done!
1. Part One

A Hedgehog's Brotherhood - Part One By Captain Jamesman

Hello everyone. It's me, Celise Robotnik. For those of you who liked my first story, I have another one in store. This here, is the story of how Sonic & I had added another member to the family. His name was Miles, a young little fox who thinks of Sonic as a big brother.

It had started a year after I had taken Sonic into my care, and also when he had freed Mobius from the clutches of my Uncle Robotnik.  
From what I was told, Sonic was taking a stroll through the island.  
He said he wanted to be alone for a while and have some fresh air.  
While he was strolling, he met up with a Caterkiller Robot.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't Sonic."

"Oh no! You again. What do you want Caterkiller?"

"I came here for revenge! You killed all of my brothers, and now you will pay!"

"sigh, look pal, I just want to enjoy sometime by myself. But if you want to mess with me, then I'm not going to hold back!"

The Caterkiller had leaped from a high distance, and headed straight for Sonic. Sonic just yawned, and started to charge for a spin dash.  
Because of this, the Caterkiller was demolished. And a fox had been freed from the Robot. Sonic noticed the fox child and grabbed him.

"You okay kid?"

The fox shook his head meaning yes. Then Sonic gently put the fox down.

"I'm gonna get going now. Take care kid."

However, while Sonic was walking away, the Fox had followed him.  
Sonic was annoyed and walked faster, but the fox kept up. Sonic then started running, but the fox wouldn't stop following him.

"Okay! That does it, I'm going home my own way! Gotta speed kee!"

And with that, Sonic dashed away from the Fox, and headed home.  
I was in the Treehouse, enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Mobius. Then Sonic came in.

"I'm home!!"

I noticed Sonic coming in.

"Sonic! Welcome home sweetie. Oh! What's this?"

I also noticed the Fox Boy was with him.

"I see you brung a friend Sonic."

"Huh?"

Sonic looked next to him and found the fox boy.

"GAH!! Wh-what are you doing here!! I thought I got rid of you back in the forest!!"

Then Sonic grabbed the Fox boy.

"I don't know why you keep following me, but I'm getting you outta here.."

"Sonic!! What are you doing?! Put that child down!"

Sonic sighed and put the boy down. Then I came over to him and said,

"I'm very sorry my little Sonic tried to throw you out like that. What is your name?"

"...Miles..."

"Miles? I think that's a cute name."

Miles waved his head sideways, meaning no.

"Oh, you don't like it? I'm sorry. Do you want me to call you by a different name?"

Miles waved his head meaning yes.

"Okay. Then...how about Tails? Because of those two lovely tails you have."

Miles liked the name, and shook his head.

"Oh brother!"

"Sonic, please don't be so rude. Now Tails, what brings you here?"

Tails points at Sonic.

"Sonic? What did he do?"

"Oh, uh, you see, he was trapped inside a Caterkiller, and I, well,  
freed him."

Tails shook his head meaning yes.

"Oh, you were trapped inside an evil Robot? I'm so sorry Tails. I bet you Mom & Dad must miss you so much."

"...I don't have a Mom & Dad..."

"Oh!? Really?"

"That stinks for you kid."

"Sonic, please!"

Then Tails started to cry.

"...I don't have a family."

I felt very sorry for the poor child. Having a family would mean eternal isolation in the heart. So I petted the child on the head and said,

"There there, don't cry. No child should be without a family. Which is why Sonic & I will be your new family."

"..Huh..."

"HUH!?"

"That's right. You are apart of our family now."

"..Thank you...C-can I call you Mommy?"

I felt tickled that he asked me if he could call me Mommy. I gladly told him,

"Of course you can call me Mommy. After all, you are my child now.  
And you can call Sonic your big brother."

"WHAT!?"

"Yay!! Big Brother!!"

He was so happy that he hugged Sonic by the legs, since he is a small child.

"Oh no..."

To be Continued... 


	2. Part Two

A Hedgehog's Brotherhood - Part Two By Captain Jamesman

Well, it's been a full week since we took Tails into our care, and I think things have been very swell. However, Sonic did not take this very well. He keeps on complaining that Tails is a nuisence. But I've been telling Sonic that he's just a child, and that we must be nice to him. However, there have been times things have gone a little too far.  
Like one time, while I was feeding Tails, Sonic had come along, and I asked him if he could help me. So when he walked over to Tails, he tried to find the spoon, but Tails was already holding it, and he actually forced the spoon filled with baby food into Sonic's mouth. He dropped down and was moaning with that baby food in his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh. Sonic felt really disgusted with me after all that though.

Then the other day, Sonic was teaching Tails how to make paper airplanes. Sonic gave one to Tails, but when Tails threw it, it actually hit Sonic in the eye! Sonic was really mad and started chasing Tails.  
However, Tails was able to avoid him. But then they reached a dead end. Tails took advantage of this and actually used his two tails to fly away. However, Sonic was going too fast and slammed real hard on the rock wall. However, I didn't really pay attention and went to Tails to see if he was alright. Sonic was really starting to hate Tails because of his childish antics.

Then one day, while Sonic was away somewhere, Tails went into our bedroom and was gazing at Sonic's prized Stereo. He tried to pick it up and gazed even closer at it. But it was a little too heavy for Tails,  
and without even thinking, he accidently dropped it. It made a crash that even I could hear. I went in the bedroom and saw Tails with the broken stereo.

"gasp!! Tails!"

Tails felt very sorry for what he did and started to cry.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it!"

I went over to Tails and gave him a hug.

"There there. Don't cry Tails. It's alright. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. But what will Sonic say when he realizes..."

"Tails ruined my favorite Stereo set?"

I quickly turned to see that Sonic was right behind me, with his arms crossed, and his foot tapping. He was very upset that his favorite stereo set was broken because of Tails.

"Now Sonic, Tails didn't mean it!"

"I don't care! Do you realize how much that Stereo costed me? 370 freakin' Mobiums!!"

Sonic came over and grabbed Tails.

"Sonic!!"

"Ever since you came here, you've been causing me nothing but trouble! I'm sick of you ruining my life!!"

Sonic then dropped Tails at the front door.

"Now I don't want to see you here anymore!! Capeshe?"

Tails was starting to cry.

"B-Big Brother.."

"And stop calling me big brother!! Now get going!"

Tails felt very sad, and walked away.

"Well that takes care of him. Hm?"

I was very shocked to see Sonic treating such a lonely child like that. I was crying because of this. He tried to reach for me.

"Ce-Celise, are you okay?"

"Don't touch me!! Can't you see how miserable I am because of you?"

Sonic was starting to feel down because of me.

"Couldn't you see the loneliness in that little boy's eyes? He only wanted a family, and he came to us in his time of need. But because of one little mistake, you yelled at him and made him leave! You should be truely ashamed of yourself!"

"M-mother?"

"Don't call me that! You are no longer welcome here Sonic! Now take your things and leave! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Sonic had his head down, then he pulled an angry look.

"You know what? FINE!! I will leave! And you know what else, you're the worst mother a hedgehog could ever have!!"

Then Sonic had pulled up his middle finger at me and stuck his tounge out. Then he left the Treehouse at supersonic speed.

The next day, I was doing horrible. I was laying on the couch, sobbing on a pillow because I had driven my little baby away. I had been his mother for over a year, and the next thing I knew, I had said some really cruel things to him and he left. I felt ashamed to call myself a good mother. Then, a familiar looking little boy had walked inside.

"Mommy?"

It was Tails. I had gasped at the sight, but then I was crying again. He walked over to me and said,

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

I could barely speak, but I said,

"After you left, I drove Sonic away. sob I'm a terrible mother!"

I kept on crying, but then Tails sat near me and said,

"I don't think that at all. I think you're a good mother."

I felt sorry that Tails had to go through all that, and tell me I was a good mother.

"Here, give me a hug Tails."

Tails had hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry my little Sonic drove you away like that. But he won't bother you anymore, now that it's just the two of us."

Tails felt a little sad, and said,

"I want big brother back."

I was silent, then I said,

"Tails, I'm very shocked. After the way Sonic mistreated you, you still want him back?"

Tails didn't care, all he said was,

"I want big brother back."

I didn't know what to say. I petted him on the head and said,

"If you really want your big brother back, then I won't stop you."

Tails smiled and said,

"Thank you Mommy."

Tails then jumped off and went to our bedroom.

"Tails? What are you doing?"

Tails smiled again and said,

"You'll see Mommy."

Skipping what happens next, we find Sonic sitting on a tree stump.  
He was still angry about what happened yesterday.

"Stupid Tails! Stupid Celise! Hmph, I don't need those jerks! I can take care of myself!"

Sonic was a little silent, then he said,

"Oh, who am I kidding! I miss those two! But thanks to that good for nothing Tails, I'm here by myself..hm?"

Then Sonic had noticed Tails was walking over to him with a big bag.

"Hmph, what do you want now? You've already ruined my life!"

But then, Tails was digging through his bag, then he took out what looked like Sonic's Stereo, as good as new! Sonic was very shocked to see the radio was back in pieces.

"T-Tails? H-How did you do this?"

Tails took out a wrench and says,

"I may not look like it, but I'm a boy genius in a 2 year old's body."

"W-wait! So you're saying you could have fixed this before I went berserk? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you never gave me a chance. And besides, you wouldn't really believe that a young toddler like me could do this kind of thing."

Sonic was a little dumbstruck, but then he said,

"Tails, I'm sorry I treated you so horribly."

"It's okay. Big brothers always act a little tough on their little siblings,  
that is if we can be brothers again."

Sonic started to think for a moment, then said,

"Sure, why not little buddy."

Then they both hugged each other. Then Tails said,

"Let's go home big brother, Mommy is waiting for us."

Sonic smiled a little, then he said,

"Alright then, last one home's a rotten Eggman!!"

And with that, Sonic & Tails had raced for home. I was very glad that they were on good terms now. And that's how we added another member to the family, and we all lived a happily ever after. Or did we? Who knows?

"See you all next time!"

To be Continued... 


End file.
